You Can't Always Believe What You Hear
by TheAlmightyPrussia
Summary: RoyEd, AU: Winry's had something to tell Ed for a while now...but will overhearing a rather...interesting...conversation change her mind? Shonen-ai, mild yaoi, R


Winry sighed, her footsteps echoing on the carpeted wooden floor. The day had been a long one, and even though it was only five thirty, the blond-haired girl decided that she would head straight to bed.

Only, of course, after she took care of one little thing.

Edward Elric...the name played on her lips, and a tinge of color came into her cheeks. He was the golden haired, golden eyed boy in her Chemistry class who always had that angry scowl on his face. Winry, of course, couldn't even explain this attraction to him, but she let it be. He was rather handsome for his age after all...even though he could be rather obnoxious, considering that he usually spent his time in class arguing with Roy Mustang (the tall, dark-haired boy who sat behind him). Although Ed was short, very angry, and obnoxious, Winry thought that there was more to him. She had seen him smiling and laughing with his brother on several rare occassions, and his smile was blinding.

It was that smile that she was thinking about when she was standing outside of Edward's and his 'brother' Alphonse's dormitory room. Her legs trembled, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She didn't know just what had possessed her to walk to Ed's room that night; it could have been almost anything. She had looked for him at the dining hall, but Alphonse had informed her that he was off with Roy, probably at football practice or something. Winry swallowed, inhaled, and exhaled deeply. This was it. This was the moment of truth. This...was the moment where she would tell Ed her feelings. He didn't hate her, after all. She was one of the few people who he actually seemed to get along with, and he seemed to enjoy her company. She raised a shaking fist to knock on the door, but a sudden noise stopped her dead in her tracks. That was Edward's voice...but he sounded desperately in pain.

"Nn...ugh!"

She felt her face turn very warm, until she was sure it was fire-engine red. But for some reason, she didn't move. In fact, she looked up and down the hallway, and seeing no one, she leaned over and pressed her ear against the hard wooden door.

"Ahhh..."

"Ed...hold still..."

"N-no! It hurts...it fucking - ah! - hurts!"

Winry's eyes widened. There was another voice in Edward's room...it was much more hushed and deeper than Ed's, and it couldn't have been Alphonse's...

"Shh! Someone will hear...ahh!"

"T-that'll teach you...ahhgod!"

Winry's hand involuntarily went to her jean's pocket and fished out her cell phone. She flipped it open, and sucked in her breath while an audio recording began.

"Ed...please...I can't...nngh!"

Winry heard the bedsprings creaking, and a muffled "Oof!"

"F...fuck you...Roy...aghh!"

Her jaw dropped, and she suddenly became aware of the blood dripping from her nostrils.

Roy Mustang...and Edward Elric?

She wasn't even thinking about the fact that she had come here for nothing, since this was much, much better than any words of love from Ed.

"Damn it, Ed, just stay still, so I can...ahh!"

Ed moaned in reply.

"Ughh, stop doing this...ahh!"

Edward groaned. "You're not the one with a fucking - nngh, AHH!" Winry exhaled shakily. This was...and Roy was topping...Edward was probably flushed and panting beneath him as he...

"Winry?"

She jerked up and turned around quickly, bumping into Alphonse, who had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Is...is Ed in there?" he asked timidly, pointing at the door she had obviously been eavesdropping on.  
Winry nodded, her face burning red.

Alphonse nodded slowly. Then, he gestured to his nose. "You...you got a little..."

"Oh, yeah," Winry said, furiously swiping at her nose. Alphonse slid the card key into the slot by the door, and it unlocked with a click. The room inside was dark, but Winry still heard heavy breathing.

"Edward?" Alphonse asked, flipping the light switch on to find...

...Ed and Roy Mustang, sitting on Ed's bed. Ed wore a pained expression as Roy was finishing tying a bandage around Ed's right bicep.

Roy looked up first. "Hey, Alphonse, hey..."

"Winry..."

"Yeah, Winry. Ed here got a pretty nasty cut..."

"Shut up, bastard!"

"...after he caught the football, but it sent him flying back into a couple of thorn bushes."

Ed's face flamed red, and he shot Roy a look of pure hate. "It could have happened to anyone!" he whined.

"Any short person," Roy finished, patting Edward's blond head for good measure.

Ed's fist collided with his gut in response.

"Nngh," Roy moaned. "He's been beating me up just for trying to help him!"

Alphonse smiled. "Well, thank you, Roy. I'm sure Ed appreciates it, too." He then turned out and headed down the hallway.

Winry looked down at her shoes, suddenly feeling very small and uncomfortable. "Umm...Ed...?"

"Yeah?" Ed looked up, his face drained of the previous rage.

"I...um..."

"...Yeah?"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow...bye!" She sped out of the room, taking off after Alphonse. She'd have to confront him when Roy wasn't around.

Edward and Roy stared at the door that Winry had slammed shut. "...That was weird..." Ed remarked.

"You know, I think that chick likes you," Roy said, cracking a grin. "She's always ogling you in Chem."

Ed scowled. "Wonderful." He then proceeded to flop down into the pillows. Roy laughed and walked over to the door, clicking the lock. He turned back to face Ed. "So, are you going to go out with her?"

Ed shot him a death glare. "Go to hell."

"Hey now, that's not very nice," Roy said, with a fake expression of hurt on his features. "And to think, I took the liberty to fix up your arm." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nobody asked you," Ed hissed.

Roy's sly grin spread across his face. "I'm sure you were thinking about it," he said, turning to face Edward.

Ed's face flushed. "I hate you," he muttered, looking away from Roy.

Roy laughed. "You know, I think that girl...Win-something...was listening for a while. She looked all embarrassed, like she had...interrupted something."

"Which she did," Edward growled, reaching over and grabbing Roy by the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a hungry, open-mouthed kiss.


End file.
